La légende de Nimrodel
by Dame de coeur
Summary: One shot. La fin tragique de Nimrodel et d'Amroth.


Me revoilà avec un autre one shot, comme toujours très gai… Je remercie en passant Arhini fille d'Arathorn et Nimrodel de la Lorien, pour leurs reviews de "C'était l'hiver". Je dédie ce one shot à Nimrodel de la Lorien, puisque c'est son pseudo qui m'a donné l'idée de développer l'histoire peu connue de Nimrodel, que j'ai décidé de développer. Bonne lecture

**La légende de Nimrodel**

Beaucoup de légendes sont racontées en Terre du Milieu, mais certaines sont plus connues que d'autres. Les Elfes se souviennent de Nimrodel, mais cette légende a sombré dans l'oubli chez les autres peuples. Voici l'histoire tragique d'une princesse Elfe, la vierge Nimrodel.

" Le soleil éclairait d'une douce lumière un cours d'eau qui se frayait gaiement un chemin entre les arbres et les herbes folles. Le vent jouait avec les branches des arbres qui se laissaient tranquillement secouer. Les oiseaux de différentes espèces entonnaient leurs chants les plus mélodieux, tandis que la rivière produisait un son clair et agréable. Mais soudain une voix magnifique s'éleva dans les airs, et tous les oiseaux se turent et s'envolèrent vers la source du chant si beau qu'il résonnait aux oreilles comme une déclaration d'amour de son âme soeur. A travers le feuillage des arbres on pouvait distinguer une Elfe assise au bord de l'eau ; elle était tout simplement d'une beauté irréelle, presque parfaite. Ses cheveux dorés tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules, et ses yeux violets capturaient la lumière, ce qui leur donnait un éclat surnaturel. Une pierre blanche ceignait son front et étincelait au soleil comme le plus précieux des joyaux. Ses traits étaient fins, la forme de son visage rappelait celle d'un cœur, ses pommettes étaient hautes, son nez fin et droit. Elle arborait une robe d'un blanc immaculé, qui lui découvrait les bras. Sa lourde jupe tombait gracieusement sur le sol, cachant ses pieds nus. Toute sa personne dégageait un éclat éblouissant, tant elle paraissait blanche et pure. Et elle chantait la beauté de la Lorien, elle chantait son amour pour Amroth, elle chantait la nature, elle chantait son attachement à la Lothlorien. Sa voix s'envolait dans les airs rejoindre les oiseaux muets de stupeur, sa voix s'écoulait dans l'eau, suivait le cours de la rivière, comme un poisson joyeux. Sa voix se mêlait dans les feuillages, parvenant aux oreilles des autres Elfes haut perchés dans les arbres, n'osant à peine respirer, de peur de briser ce chant mélodieux. Puis finalement l'Elfe se tut, et tous s'éloignèrent, déçus. Cette Elfe se nommait Nimrodel.

Doucement, elle se leva, et lentement elle s'enfonça dans la forêt. Ses pas frôlaient à peine la tendre mousse qui recouvrait le chemin secret qu'elle empruntait. Elle se dirigeait vers les grands arbres habités par le peuple des Galadhrim. Elle leva les yeux lentement vers l'épais feuillage des mellyrn. Son regard s'assombrit soudain quand elle aperçut une feuille tomber, pourtant encore verte. Quelques larmes perlèrent sur sa joue, sans qu'elle aie pu les retenir. Une main apaisante se posa alors sur son épaule. Nimrodel se retourna vivement et esquissa un pâle sourire à la vue de son bien-aimé Amroth. Celui-ci effaça d'un geste les larmes qui coulaient encore sur le visage de la belle Elfe, qui murmura doucement :

--Meleth nîn, nos arbres continuent de perdre leurs feuilles... Le mal ne cesse de grandir... D'abord les Orques, ensuite je ne sais quelles créatures plus cruelles encore... Ce matin encore, le soleil m'a paru trembler devant une ombre passagère... Ces temps douloureux annoncent la fin du règne des Elfes...

--Je sais, malheureusement, répondit l'Elfe, d'une voix où il avait du mal à cacher son anxiété.

--Les temps s'annoncent mal pour notre peuple... Le mal se réveille , Arda est en danger... nous ne sommes pas assez forts pour subir une nouvelle guerre... gémit Nimrodel, d'une voix à peine audible.

--Alors partons ! Quittons cette terre empoisonnée par le mal, quittons les larmes que nous promettent les temps à venir ! Fuyons le sang, la guerre et la désolation amenées par les armées du mal ! Partons pour l'île cachée, Valinor ! s'écria Amroth, qui s'emportait dans ses paroles.

--Tu sais très bien que...je ne peux quitter la Lothlorien...pas encore !

Amroth lui baisa tendrement les lèvres et répliqua d'une voix plus douce :

--Mais toi tu sais que jamais je ne pourrais te quitter... J'en mourrais de chagrin !

Nimrodel baissa les yeux.

--Il n'est pas encore temps... Je... je dois préparer mon esprit à endurer ce départ... Il est difficile pour moi de partir, alors que je vis depuis plusieurs siècles ici ! Je ne peux couper mes racines comme ça, d'un coup ! Je...mais... je te comprends mais... pas maintenant... je t'en prie, pas maintenant !

Celui qui l'aimait ne la contredit pas, mais il ne put s'empêcher de murmurer :

--J'ai un mauvais pressentiment, Meleth. Partons...au plus vite !

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Elle commençait à se résigner à son départ.

--Je vais prévenir Ana et Ada, pour savoir s'ils nous accompagnerons... dit-elle.

Mais au fond d'elle même, elle savait que cette si belle forêt affectée par un mal incurable perdrait beaucoup de ses habitants. Déjà les feuilles tombaient, et les oiseaux mettaient moins de cœur à chanter qu'autrefois... Une atmosphère de tristesse enveloppait peu à peu ces bois, et les Elfes partiraient tôt ou tard...

oooOoooOoooOooo

Nimrodel ressassait sans cesse dans son esprit la décision qu'Amroth avait prise avec ses parents. Déjà un bateau était prêt à appareiller dans la baie de Belfalas. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait eu cette douloureuse discussion avec son amant, et il l'avait peu à peu convainque de quitter Arda. Ses parents et beaucoup de personnes de sa famille allaient également partir, ce qui l'avait poussée à accepter. Elle avait cependant réussi à obtenir une chose : elle partirait plus tard que les autres et voyagerait seule avec son frère Olwë, qui était un des rares Elfes de son lignage souhaitant rester sur Arda. Elle allait bientôt devoir assister au départ de tous ceux qu'elle aimait, même si elle savait très bien qu'elle les reverrait plus tard. Elle avait voulu attarder son départ car elle désirait chanter, seule, un dernier adieu à la rivière et à la forêt qui l'avaient vue grandir.

Elle était agenouillée sur la plate-forme élevée dans les arbres, qui lui servait de demeure. Elle avait enveloppé ses épaules dans une cape bleu nuit brodée de fils d'or, don de sa mère. Le soleil s'était déjà levé, mais la lumière était encore pâle. L'Elfe ne bougeait pas, elle méditait, les yeux fermés. Aucun bruit ne la faisait frémir, pas même les murmures lointains de ceux qui s'apprêtaient à partir. Mais quand le cheval d'Amroth hennit, elle sut qu'il était temps. Tranquillement, elle ouvrit ses yeux violets, ramena sa chevelure dorée en arrière, et se leva souplement. Leste comme un écureuil, elle descendit lentement de son arbre, et, telle une ombre, s'éloigna en disparaissant dans le sous-bois.

Le regard d'Amroth se teinta à la fois de tristesse et de joie quand il aperçut sa chère Nimrodel. Celle-ci ne l'aperçut pas tout de suite, mais il la laissa d'abord saluer ses parents, neveux, nièces, oncles, tantes, toute sa famille. Déjà les larmes jaillissaient de ses yeux si étranges, rendant leur éclat encore plus surnaturel. Quand elle se tourna enfin vers lui, il descendit rapidement de son étalon Galad, et s'approcha d'elle. Nimrodel se jeta sans ses bras à l'instant même où il les ouvrit. Il serra tendrement sa bien-aimée contre lui, comme s'il n'allait plus la revoir. Les épaules de la jeune femme tressautaient sous ses sanglots, si violents que l'on aurait cru qu'elle envoyait Amroth à la mort. Ils n'échangeaient pas un seul mot, mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin pour se comprendre. Leur étreinte dura un long moment, cependant personne n'osait déranger ce si beau couple. Quand Nimrodel se détacha d'Amroth, elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

--Tu te souviens de notre rencontre ?

--Bien sûr, Meleth, comment pourrais-je l'oublier ? répondit-il, en l'embrassant tendrement.

Nimrodel sourit enfin et rajouta tout en reculant de quelques pas :

--Pars, à présent. Je te rejoindrai à la baie. Qu'Eru veille sur toi.

Son amant monta alors à cheval, et conclut d'une voix inquiète :

--Sois prudente !

Soudain Galad fit volte face, et remonta au petit galop la colonne des Elfes prêts à partir. Son cavalier donna le signal du départ, et la troupe s'ébranla aussitôt. Bientôt, elle disparut des regards, laissant derrière elle Nimrodel, dont les dernières larmes étaient séchées par une brise printanière. Elle n'était pas seule, son frère l'avait rejointe, et regardait également les Elfes d'Amroth s'éloigner.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Nimrodel était assise au bord de l'eau, mais son cœur n'était pas gai, au contraire, car elle quitterait la Lorien le lendemain. Une mélopée douce et triste s'échappait de ses lèvres, et ses grands yeux fixaient la rivière qui coulait, sans se soucier du chagrin de l'Elfe. Mais soudain la voix de la jeune femme se raffermit et monta en puissance, et elle chanta alors comme elle n'avait jamais chanté. Le chant qu'elle entonnait était triste, et pleurait la venue du mal en Lorien. Les paroles étaient belles et la mélodie admirable, mais le tout était magnifique quand c'était Nimrodel qui chantait. Sa voix était unique, inimitable, il n'y avait pas de mot pour décrire cela. Brusquement, le bruit du cours d'eau sembla diminuer, et le vent se taire. L'atmosphère de l'air s'alourdit alors, et se teinta de mélancolie. Oui, toute la nature écoutait l'Elfe chanter, et déplorait à présent son départ. Nimrodel chanta longtemps, longtemps, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de souffle pour murmurer un seul mot.

Le lendemain, Olwë la réveilla, elle s'était endormie au bord de la rivière.

--Nous partons, dit-il.

Nimrodel se leva et siffla son étalon Celeb. Une ombre grise surgit d'entre les arbres, répondant ainsi à son appel. L'équidé était déjà sellé et chargé. L'Elfe monta alors à cheval sans aide, et s'installa en amazone. Ses yeux brillaient de tristesse mais aussi de détermination.

--Allons-y, annonça-t-elle, d'un ton décidé.

Olwë hocha la tête, et sans un mot il enfourcha sa monture, qu'il tenait à la bride. Nimrodel murmura quelques mots à l'oreille de Celeb, qui partit aussitôt au trot, tournant le dos pour toujours à leur passé. L'avenir s'ouvrait devant eux et ne demandait qu'à les guider.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Nimrodel murmurait à sa monture des paroles d'encouragement, car la pente était raide et le vent froid. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle et Olwë avaient quitté la Lorien, et ils étaient à présent dans les Montagnes blanches, en train de gravir l'un des plus haut cols de ces montagnes. La neige ralentissait leur allure, et les chevaux s'enfonçaient et peinaient dans le tapis blanc, mais ils ne s'arrêtaient pas. Olwë parlait peu, mais sa sœur le connaissait mieux que tout le monde ; elle devinait sur le visage de son frère une inquiétude profonde. Nimrodel en ignorait la raison, bien que des bruits la nuit l'intriguent. Mais elle oubliait les difficultés et avançait toujours plus loin, sans abandonner. Elle savait pertinemment que chaque pas la rapprochait d'Amroth. Celeb était robuste et tenait le coup, cependant sa fierté d'étalon en avait pris un coup quand il avait vu pour la première fois la jument trapue et pie noir d'Olwë se débrouiller mieux que lui. Sa déception avait causé un fou rire interminable de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci avait retrouvé le sourire, car elle se disait que l'océan et Valinor étaient certainement magnifiques ; et surtout, Amroth lui manquait. Parfois, la nuit, elle avait l'impression d'entendre sa voix murmurer des paroles d'encouragement, et alors elle s'endormait tranquille. Mais son cœur ne pouvait s'empêcher de se languir sans cesse de sa vue. L'Elfe était prête à surmonter tous les obstacles pour rejoindre celui qu'elle aimait.

Soudain, un craquement sinistre déchira le silence pesant, et les chevaux s'affolèrent. Celeb enchaîna plusieurs sauts de moutons sur le côté, sans que sa maîtresse puisse le contrôler. La jument d'Olwë quant à elle se réfugia sous un surplomb rocheux. Son cavalier hurlait à sa sœur qu'elle devait faire de même, mais l'étalon était comme devenu fou. Impuissante, Nimrodel vit arriver de la neige et des rochers dévaler la pente à la vitesse d'un cheval au grand galop. Elle eut à peine le temps d'accorder une dernière pensée à Amroth, que déjà elle se sentait arrachée à la selle. Sa vue se brouilla aussitôt et tout devient noir. Elle n'entendit ni les hurlements de son frère, ni le hennissement affolé de sa monture. L'avalanche l'avait engloutie.

Quand Nimrodel se réveilla, elle ne vit d'abord qu'un rideau noir qui couvrait ses yeux. Mais finalement sa vue perçante s'habitua à l'obscurité et elle découvrit rapidement qu'elle se trouvait dans une grotte souterraine. Elle se leva difficilement, tous ses muscles étaient endoloris. Elle marcha quelques mètres, en évitant stalactites et stalagmites. Le sol inégal était glissant, ralentissant sa progression presque aveugle. Et soudain elle la vit. L'entrée. Elle s'arrêta, et se laissa alors tomber sur le sol de découragement. Des larmes amères jaillirent de ses yeux et coulèrent le long de ses joues éraflées. L'entrée avait été obstruée par la neige. Elle ne pouvait plus sortir. Elle était coincée. Amroth partirait sans elle.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Olwë dégagea la neige qui les empêchait encore, lui et sa monture, de se dégager de leur abri. Sa jument soufflait bruyamment, mais était indemne. Habituée à la montagne, en attendant le bruit caractéristique d'une avalanche, elle avait eu le bon réflexe de se réfugier sous un rocher pour éviter de se faire emporter. Malheureusement, Celeb n'avait pas eu cette initiative. Une expression affolée se lisait sur le visage de l'Elfe, qui craignait que sa sœur n'ait pas survécu. Avec empressement, il marcha quelques pas dans la neige molle, mais il ne s'enfonçait évidemment pas, comme tous ceux de sa race. Ses pas étaient hésitants, presque hagards. Soudain, sa vue perçante aperçut le corps gris de l'étalon de Nimrodel, qui gisait sur le sol, à moitié enseveli par la neige et un gros rocher qui lui écrasait l'arrière-train. Olwë se précipita vers l'équidé qui gémissait doucement, très faible. Il souffrait énormément, et rien ne pourrait le guérir. L'Elfe s'y résigna en voyant le piteux état du quadrupède, mais des larmes d'impuissance et de frustration lui montèrent tout de même aux yeux quand il dégaina sa dague. Lentement, il passa ses bras autour de la tête de l'animal, et longtemps il passa sa paume sur le chanfrein, sur les joues, entre les oreilles du cheval, comme pour le réconforter. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire, mais se disait qu'il avait encore le temps. Mais il sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant l'étalon soupirer de plus en plus faiblement. D'un geste vif, Olwë trancha la gorge de l'animal agonisant, afin d'abréger ses souffrances. Celeb poussa son dernier soupir quelques instants plus tard, alors que le sang jaillissait de son ultime blessure. L'Elfe s'éloigna du corps sans vie de la monture de sa chère sœur, et continua sa progression désespérée.

Brusquement, le sol céda sous ses pieds. Affolé, il tenta de se raccrocher à quelque chose, mais ses mains ne griffèrent que neige et graviers. Impuissant, il tomba sans pouvoir l'empêcher dans un trou profond que la neige de l'avalanche avait camouflé. Sa chute fut brève, mais fatale. Olwë sentit que son corps s'écrasait sur des rochers acérés avec un choc monstre, et il ne put qu'accorder une dernière pensée pour Nimrodel avant de sombrer dans son ultime sommeil. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était devenue sa monture.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Nimrodel se réveilla dans le même environnement sombre où elle avait perdu connaissance. Ses yeux étaient rouges et enflés à force d'avoir pleuré, et des larmes séchées mêlées à de la terre maculaient encore son beau visage si désespéré. Ses joues portaient de longues marques causées par des ongles ; en effet, dans son désespoir l'Elfe s'était griffé la figure jusqu'au sang. Ses doigts étaient écorchés et abîmés, à force d'avoir lacéré la neige dure qui obstruait l'entrée, sans succès. L'iris des yeux, d'habitude pétillant et violet, était devenu sombre et terne. La jeune femme se sentait dépérir de tristesse, mais cette idée la transperça de rage comme si on la poignardait dans le dos. Dans un effort surhumain, elle s'agenouilla sur la pierre humide, et posa lentement ses mains sur son ventre. Une bouffée de tendresse l'envahit alors.

Oui, pour lui elle devait vivre. Pour lui elle devait trouver un moyen de se sortir de là, même si revoir Amroth n'était plus qu'un rêve, une utopie pure. Pour l'être qu'elle portait, oui, pour le fruit de sa chère et de celle de son amour perdu, elle devait vaincre. Et elle se souvint de sa joie, de son engouement à voyager quand elle avait su. Elle avait découvert quelques heures avant de partir qu'elle était enceinte, et avait eu hâte de l'annoncer à Amroth. A présent, elle savait qu'elle se sentirait coupable si elle condamnait son fils ou sa fille avant même qu'il soit né. Sa mort n'était pas inévitable, elle pouvait l'éviter. Il était dans son devoir de réussir, pour le fruit de son amour.

Ses muscles étaient tous douloureux, mais Nimrodel se leva à nouveau. Elle ne voyait qu'un moyen de se sortir de là. Elle allait remonter la grotte dans l'autre sens. Avec de la chance, peut-être qu'elle trouverait une autre sortie ! Oubliant tout ce qui l'accablait de douleur et de chagrin, elle commença à marcher lentement, en prenant garde de ne pas glisser. A chaque pas, ses espoirs gonflaient et ses peurs reculaient, car elle était certaine qu'Eru ne l'aurait pas laissée en vie si elle devait par après mourir de faim et de soif comme un vulgaire Warg pris au piège. Avec précautions, elle parcourut plusieurs mètres, puis s'enfonça toujours plus dans les ténèbres absolues. Elle progressait ainsi doucement, les mains collées contre la paroi de la galerie, comme une aveugle. Parfois elle trébuchait sur le sol inégal, mais rien ne l'arrêtait.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Cela faisait trois jours que Nimrodel marchait, mais elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Il n'y avait plus de jour ou de nuit, c'était le noir complet. Un monde silencieux ou aucun être vivant ne se risquait. Combien de fois l'Elfe avait du progresser à quatre pattes, ou même en rampant ? Elle ne les comptait plus, elle était trop épuisée par sa fin et sa soif pour s'en préoccuper. Elle ne savait pas où elle était, mais elle sentait qu'elle descendait. Pas énormément, mais elle descendait, sans cesse.

Quand sa gorge était trop sèche, la jeune femme recueillait l'eau qui tombait en gouttes partout, formant stalactites et stalagmites. Mais le liquide était âcre et insuffisant pour se désaltérer correctement. Parfois, Nimrodel avait tellement soif qu'elle en oubliait sa faim. Une faim qui pourtant était immense, qui la rongeait de l'intérieur, une faim animale. L'Elfe savait qu'elle serait prête à manger n'importe quoi, mais dans cette obscurité il n'y avait que roche et humidité. Rien pour se remplir l'estomac. Elle était tellement préoccupée par sa progression et son combat pour survivre qu'elle en oubliait Amroth. Pour l'instant, elle l'avait refoulé au fond de son cœur, elle n'avait pas le choix.

Soudain, l'oreille fine de Nimrodel perçut au loin un clapotement d'eau qui coulait. Elle s'arrêta alors pour s'assurer que son ouïe ne la trompait pas, mais non ! Elle entendait bien le bruit d'un ruisseau souterrain ! Soudain ragaillardie, elle se précipita vers le son bienfaiteur, et ne tarda pas à arriver à une petite rivière qui coulait là. L'Elfe se laissa tomber dans le liquide glacé, et se mit à boire l'eau âcre à grandes gorgées, jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Un instant apaisée, elle se remit à réfléchir à ses chances de survie.

C'est alors que l'idée lui vint à l'esprit. Une idée qui pouvait la sauver ! Elle allait remonter le ruisseau, qui la guiderait vers la surface avec de la chance. Ragaillardie par l'eau qu'elle avait bue et ce nouvel espoir, elle se remit en marche en remontant le cours d'eau, non moins taraudée par la faim.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Cela faisait une durée interminable que Nimrodel suivait ce cours d'eau. Elle pensait parfois abandonner, mais son courage et son obstination reprenaient aussitôt le dessus. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle aurait juré que l'obscurité s'était éclaircie, mais avait abandonné cette idée. Pourtant, elle commençait à distinguer les ombres des parois et des obstacles qui l'entouraient. Etait-il possible qu'elle se rapproche d'une sortie ? Peu à peu, l'espoir devint certitude, et la certitude la poussa à aller de l'avant. Poussée par le vent de la vie, oubliant sa faim, sa tristesse, sa fatigue, tout, elle accéléra le pas. Effectivement, le noir se transformait peu à peu en gris. L'Elfe se mit même à courir, et s'arrêta brusquement au détour d'un virage.

Sans s'en rendre compte, des larmes de soulagement jaillissaient de ses yeux et coulaient sur ses joues meurtries. Nimrodel ne pouvait qu'admirer le paysage qui s'offrait à sa vue. La rivière souterraine s'était transformé en paisible lac, qui occupait une salle souterraine aux murs blancs. Un trou béant dans la roche, assez grand pour pouvoir y ramper, laissait passer un filet d'eau. La lumière de l'extérieur passait par cette même blessure du mur et éclairait le lac qui brillait de mille feux. La salle, dont les murs diffusaient cette douce lumière, était comme illuminée. Déjà, des touffes d'herbes étaient visibles dehors.

L'Elfe, à une vitesse hors du commun, traversa le lac et passa par le trou, se ruant à l'extérieur. Sale et trempée mais ivre de bonheur, elle offrit son visage à la lumière de la lune et au vent frais. Il faisait effectivement nuit. Poussée par sa faim immense, la jeune femme se précipita soudain sur un buisson aux baie noires. Avide de nourriture, elle mangeait comme une bête, arrachant à poignées pleines fruits et feuillages. Elle avalait tout, même les feuilles, et ne se souciait pas du goût acide des baies. C'était le meilleur repas qu'elle n'avait jamais goûté.

Après s'être rassasiée et débarbouillée au bord d'un autre lac, Nimrodel retrouva son calme et abandonna peu à peu ses réactions animales. Ses pensées se tournèrent alors inévitablement vers Amroth. En un instant, sa tristesse immense refoulée l'envahit à nouveau et les larmes lui vinrent à nouveau aux yeux. Désespérée, elle se recroquevilla dans l'herbe et pleura tout son saoul. Car elle avait remarqué qu'il était impossible pour elle de sortir de la vallée où elle se trouvait, car cette vallée n'était entourée que par des falaises.

Le lendemain, le soleil levant chassa les pleurs de Nimrodel. En pleurant toute la nuit, elle avait peu à peu accepté son destin. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Ce matin-là, c'était une tout autre Elfe qui se levait et faisait face à son nouveau royaume désert. Elle ne se laisserait pas abattre par le chagrin. Ses pensée se tournèrent vers son futur fils ou fille. Puis faisant face aux falaises, elle murmura :

--Mae Govannen, toi qui ne peux m'entendre. Voici ton nouveau pays, que je protégerai et transformerai à l'image de mon amour. Un jour je mourrai, mais pas aujourd'hui. Je vivrai pour toi.

Le soleil enflammait de rose les falaises, alors que la jeune femme lui tournait le dos, déterminée comme aucun Elfe ne l'avait jamais été.

**FIN**

Voilà ! Vous ne pleurez pas trop ? J'espère que je n'ai pas un peu exagéré dans le dramatique... Vous avez peut-être remarqué que je n'ai pas parlé du destin d'Amroth dans tout ça, contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu au départ. Mais je laisse le soin à Nimrodel de la Lorien pour l'écrire. En passant, je fais un peu de pub pour sa première fic qui raconte l'histoire complète d'Amroth et Nimrodel.


End file.
